I'm Trapped in a Sense of Elation
by CosmonautHans
Summary: Fed up with her defiance, Bass shows Charlie a taste of chastisement. Warning: Contains situations (some sadism) that may be uncomfortable for some readers.


The cries in pain were far too easy to ignore. The screams were annoying at times, but they provided some pleasure for Bass. It felt nice to be in charge, to exert his authority. Especially on her, she was always a defiant one. Her unwillingness to submit to him made his love for the occurrence increase. He liked a good fight.

Charlie was never his favorite Matheson – he would have preferred Miles – but she would have to do. Rachel was hopeless, and taking advantage of Danny was just wrong. Not that using Charlie was any better, but she was more capable of taking care of herself than Danny was. Besides, she had almost always fit his taste perfectly. She was uncontrollable, aggressive, and she was full of hatred for him. Need not forget the fact she was a fighter, never going down quietly. All this only made the experience so much more enjoyable.

"You bastard!" the words shot out of Charlie's mouth before she even had a chance to think. Bass only laughed to himself, and kept at it. His reply was constantly brute force. It seemed as if he did not know how to respond any other way.

"You're one sick twisted man!" She spat towards the general. He smirked in return, though she probably wasn't able to see it anyways. Keeping up with his feat, Bass decidedly started a lecture. He, in himself, favored correction for wrongdoings. Moreover, half of the process was verbally stating the transgressions that the inferior had committed.

"Charlie, do you know why I'm doing this to you?" the elder asked in his typical condescending way. He debated whether he should let up a little bit, so she could think easier. However, there would be a benefit behind punctuating his every word with a hit. It would definitely have more of an impact on the girl.

"No, Bass. Of course I don't! How-"

"That's General Monroe to you!" Bass cut her off with a growl. Why couldn't she comply with his simple rules? They were merely a sign of respect, though the subordinate appeared to have no sense as to what respect even was. He figured he'd have to instill it in her before he could expect anything to get much further.

"Fine, _General Monroe_," she continued with a snarky tone, "I do not know why you are treating me this way, nor do I know the reasoning for treating anyone like this." If only he could see her eyes, how full of hatred they were. In addition, they were accompanied by a permanent scowl plastered on her face.

"Well, _Charlotte_, I am attempting to reprimand your behavior. I've had more than enough of your disobedience. It's time you do as you're told, and abide by the rules you're given." The senior stated, looking down upon her in the process. He had finally let up slightly from his continuous strike after strike.

Charlie had to stop herself from retaliating against him. However, it was not as if she could do much, at least not in the position she was in. The worst she could do was to throw vicious words at him – but those had no effect on him as far as she could tell.

"Good. Silence, I like that. I'm taking it that you comprehend what you've just been told?" Bass had stopped with the blows onto her exposed skin. Now he had begun circling around her, as she lay restrained and unable to move.

"Are you asking if I give into your dirty, contaminated laws? Because, _sir_, I can assure you that my answer is a big fat NO," she hissed and struggled trying to move, even though she knew it was hopeless. Her insolence was moving her ever so closer to Monroe's breaking point. He wasn't going to be patient for much longer. If there was one thing about Bass, it was the fact he was known for having low tolerance. He had managed to hold out so far, but it could suddenly end at any point.

"I guess this means I'll have to submit you to more chastisement. I hope for your sake that thrashings are in your favor. Until you start conforming to my regulations, that's going to be what you receive," the authority was strong in his voice. He crouched down next to Charlie, and got in her face. "You'll learn, no matter how much re-education it takes."

Monroe's eyes pierced through Charlie's thoughts. She gulped, causing the general to become more confident. Now he knew his words were having some effect on her. "Charlotte, I feel the need to inform you that the beatings will only get worse. What you experienced today was nothing compared to the normal discipline carried out under my watch. Consider yourself lucky I let you off so easily. It won't happen again." This was rewarded with another gulp from Charlie along with a mortified look in her eyes.

Bass started to get up, about to leave. However, he stopped for a moment, and let his hand gently move across Charlie's left shoulder and down part of her back. If only she knew that he had a weakness for her, and that he truly wanted to protect her. Of course he wanted his pleasure as well, but he still cared whether he showed it or not.

He took his hand off her delicate skin and turned away. With a nod to the guards, he strolled to the door as if it was a beautiful day in the park. For him, this was a beautiful day in the park, and in some ways, even better. Before exiting, he shot one last look to his prey lying where he had left her. One could say he was mean, vicious, and corrupt… but no one could ever say he was heartless. The look of adoration he showed at this very moment was proof of his tenderness. Bass had at least some affection, concern, and sensitivity towards others. Most people just couldn't see it. And some days, Bass couldn't see it either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
So, I know this isn't exactly the best fanfiction out there. However, this was my first attempt, so try to cut me some slack... please. Anyways, I absolutely love Revolution and so I figured I might as well write a fanfic. Naturally, I had to use Bass. He's obviously the best character on the whole show.

It's always been easy for me to see Bass as one of those sadistic type people, so writing this was not as hard as I thought it would be. I tried to match how he acts the best I could. Sorry if he is a little 'out of character', I gave it my all. Of course I'm terrible at writing sometimes, so I apologize if this was awful.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
